


Dear Victoria,

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Kate sent a letter to VictoriaPrompt 19: “If you’re reading this, then I’m probably dead.”Ship: ChaseMarshSuggester: AnonymousPrompt list, drop me a prompt and a ship in my asks.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: Nice to Prompt You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Dear Victoria,

If you’re reading this, then I’m probably dead. Of course, you already know that. I still don’t understand, I don’t think I can. All I ever wanted was to be your friend. I was nothing but kind to you and just wanted to show you that you were more than those who doubted you could ever see.

Why did you have to respond to that by hurting me? You took my olive branch and turned it into a switch, and you were relentless. At first, I thought it was just your own doubts pushing you to act out.

I was foolish then.

I see now what it was. You hated me for what I am, for what I represent. So, you had to tear me down like anyone else you thought was above you, and you weaponized my kindness for it. You took my gestures of sincerity and goodwill, used them to lure me in and when you had me you were merciless.

Every minute now I ask myself why I thought it was a good idea to accept your invitation to that party. Dana had assured me that I’d be okay, but she vanished. And I still went anyways.

You knew something was wrong, there’s no way you didn’t. But rather than trying to help me, or even doing nothing, you made it worse. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t even remember that night.

And because of you, I can never forget it. Nobody will ever let me.

That taint will forever be attached to my name, everyone in my life has turned their backs on me, all because of you.  
  
So goodbye,

Kate Marsh

She looks up from the old letter, faded to yellow and crinkled from being read so many times. “How much of a fool I was then.”

She closes her eyes, listening to the wind whisper through the trees, the grass rustling from a gust.

Time has dulled the ache, but it’s still there, floating along the breeze.

Idly her thumb toys with the ring on her finger, old, battered and tarnished. But still good. Still her wedding band.

Her old and weary bones protest as she crouches low to complete the next stage of her little ritual, and she places her single red rose in the small vase.

She reaches up and brushes the papery skin of her hand over the smooth marble of the marker.

> **Victoria Chase**

> **08/14/1995-04/23/2020**

> **Her Star Burned The Brightest**

Kate presses a kiss to the heart under the words and hauls herself back to her feet. “I’ll see you soon my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed as per the usual.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
